


One of a Feather

by Skyebluefeather



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Adoption, Cheating, Fenris Has Issues, M/M, Minor Anders/Hawke, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Fenris, Relationship(s), slavers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-14 23:29:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7195601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyebluefeather/pseuds/Skyebluefeather
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fenris finds the child he has been wanting but comes home to find Hawke cheating. Thus making him raise the child alone without saying a word to his 'friends'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I was wondering, no more like storming through the woods near Sundermount because of Hawke. We have been together for a few year now, we have even started making a joke for ourselves outside the city. Problem is is that I want to have a child, one to call my own but that dream being impossible. We were both male so that could never happen. I suggested that we find a surrogate mother and one of us bear a child but he violently rejected the idea.  
As I was wallowing in my tears, one's I didn't know I was crying I heard a cry from a child. That's strange because this was almost the middle of nowhere and it sounded as though the child was alone. I cautiously weave through the tees to the cries and see a small infant, maybe a year old by a tree. I look and see no signs that anyone was there but see blood along the ground. Either someone left the child because they were injured or was killed and the babe survived.  
The goods must have heard him and gave him this gift. He thinks and picks up the baby and the green blankets around it. He looks at the child's face and sees a little pin in the blanket, one that was common in Tevinter. Was the child from there out the parent? I don't question it, the happiness in getting a child stops me from hating the birth place. After taking the pin out I open the blankets to one find out it's a girl and two, see the patches of lyrium on her hands and feet, in a gradient up her limbs.  
"Who would do this to a child?" I question and bundle the babe back up. Three was no doubt that I would take the child and care for her. Hawke may not want to make a child but he would definitely want the girl when he saw her.

"Anders, what should I do?" I hear Hawke ask when I enter the home. They are talking in our room so I wait for them to finish because it must be private...though I won't mind snooping a bit too.  
"Just tell him the truth. It will hurt more the longer you hold it off" Anders' replies making me confused about what is going on.  
"He wants to have a child, Anders. I can't tell him that I don't want to be... to be tied down to him. It would break him heart" I feel the tears in my eyes at those words. Didn't he love me?  
"Tell him soon because I don't want you to keep hiding me away. I matter too" I couldn't be there anymore. How long was he cheating on me? I cry silently as I pack some things to leave. Thankfully the baby stays quiet and they won't know that I even came back except for missing items. If Hawke didn't love me then I would just leave, want like I had anywhere else to go to.

It was well past dark when I found a small cave for us to sleep in. I went to the market before leaving and got plenty of food for us, we wouldn't have to go back for a while. The cave was a very old slavers den, like a base of operations. The steel and wood made for a good home and with some additions like a door with lock to keep others out they could live here. The little girl who named Belle was fairly quiet, only crying when she needed something badly but Fenris never let her get to that point.  
It was going on two weeks and Hawke still made no signs to find him. Even when he went to town did he hear anything about the Champion looking for him. I would have hoped that he would at least try to find me... Fenris thought bitterly but made no attempts to go back, Hawke didn't want him. Belle would always smoke at him when he felt like this. She didn't push him away and it might be just for survival but Fenris thought that she truly loved him.

Years went by, Fenris and Belle found an old abandoned cabin to live in and with some repairs it was perfectly livable. Belle was now 6 by what Fenris had been counting and already had a live for battle. She would follow on the hunts that Fenris made to catch some food but hide if rivers came because couldn't fight that well yet. No one ever came looking for them but at this point Fenris stopped getting upset by it.  
Belle grew up to be very quiet, never bothered her 'father' unless she needed too. Her markings also didn't go away like Fenris hoped. They grew with her and with most of her arms and legs covered by them they were extremely noticeable. Fenris was at least able to say it was a tattoo if needed but the young girl couldn't manage that lie.  
Some merchants that traveled down the road their home was along would stop and give some items to the two if they needed them, or trade for the animal furs that were present. All in all it was a calm and simple life.

Belle.  
Now where is that flower?! I could have sworn it was here yesterday... Dad just had to send me to find the plant for his potion. My twelfth birthday was coming up and dad promised that we could go to the city for it. The merchant Adam said that one place had the best food ever and that we should go. Given it was in a bar so dad would have to go in and get the food then we eat together somewhere else but whatever. He said that I had to find this super rare flower though and I'm starting to think that he set it up so I couldn't find it. You would think that it would be easy to find a blue flower on a green background but no, not simple. I walk toward a ledge and spot the flower. YES! I scream in my head but I look near it and see that a campfire is lit by it. "Strange, people don't normally camp this far in." I mumble to myself and look around to see anyone. I slowly crawl closer and pick the flower and jump back into the bushes as soon add I hear words coming from a tent.  
"Did you hear that?"  
"No, what was it,"  
"One of the bushes moved. I think something is around here!"  
"These are the woods! Of course something is around here! Now get ready, we have to find that guy before the boss lights us on fire." With that the two men leave and move into the woods. Who in the works so they think it's going to be around here? The only people here are me and dad and some merchants but that's it... unless they are after dad. He did mention that people were after him before.

I walk back to the house and watch to make sure that those men are not around. It was a good ways away so I was able to have a nice walk alone and not have worry about anything. My marks, or lyrium as dad calls them, is itching a bit but I never say anything about it. Whenever I complain about them dad gets a sort of depressed look and can't help. He has tried but as he said after a while you forget that it's there. I didn't have my covers on, which were just some high black gloves to cover my arms because some people have problems with them.  
From a distance most don't even notice them from my skin being so pale. My hair also almost blended in because it was as white as dad's. I have been told that I was adopted before but even done of the merchants even say that I could be his by how close we look. I was also thin but not to an unhealthy point. Dad always made sure that I had food. And speaking of food I can see the cabin and hopefully the trip to the bar for dinner.

Fenris  
I was waiting ,and sharpening my weapon, to see if Belle gives up and comes home. I was trying to avoid bringing her to the city because I know the crime there. She may be infatuated by the tall buildings and the glory stories that the merchants tell her but I can't let her be near there.  
Deep in my musings I can hear that the door opened. "Dad!" Belle yells from the door. "I got that dumb flower!" I hear that she had a sing-song voice. Damn.  
I couldn't get her out of it, to just stay home for her birthday. No, she wanted to get dinner from the hanged man. I've had it a few times and it was surprisingly good but not the best place for a child. I knew that she really wanted to go so I wouldn't stop her, although I would rather have her away from it.

It would be a long walk to Kirkwall but Belle didn't complain the whole time. She never really did but her blue eyes would switch from place to place continuously. She was never the one to be bored so her interest in things could last the long days in the forest.  
"Hey dad, do you know if anyone else leaves in these woods too?" I hear her ask randomly.  
"No. Any reason why?"  
"When I was looking for the stupid plant,I found a camp. They days that they had to find some guy for their boss." I have a bad feeling about this.  
"You didn't talk to them right?" Hoping that if it is Danarius and his men then he didn't know about Belle yet.  
"Nope, hide in a Bush"  
"Dint talk to them ever and if anyone asks about me don't mention a word, okay?"  
"...sure"

Belle  
After an hour or so of walking we make it to the city and that bar. This place was...different we'll say. Few people looked over to us and when they did it seemed as though they hated us. I don't know why, I haven't even been here long to do anything. We came through the part dad called Lowtown and got to the bar. It was a strange place with a guy hanging by his leg right above the front door. "Go wait by the side there. I'll be only a few minutes." I did as he said and waited, dreaming of the good food waiting for me. I was so lost in these thoughts that I didn't even notice the man that came over to me. Hawke It was almost 13 years since Fenris left. I know that he is alive, that much is clear. Some of the merchants say that they have seen him but won't say where our when. It was the day that Fenris disappeared on me and I can't help but feel guilty. I know he came back because his things were gone but not a sign of him was left to help me find him. Anders and I have been going out since there is no one to hold us away. That was the only thing I could think of that caused Fenris to leave. He must have found out about the two of us and left, I didn't even get to say goodbye. I was heading to the hanged man to drink my problems away when I see a girl cornered by some men. I could hear that they were taking but not the words.However I do see one of them grab her arm. I was about to run and help but I see a glow and the one guy's hand cut clear off. "Now get the hell away from me before the whole lot of you are missing body parts!" She yells and they quickly scramble away. I run up to see if she's okay to see her trying to remove the blood that is on her sleeve. "Dad's gonna kill me for this" she groans. She was like a mini Fenris with her hair and structure. Her skin a bit paler and different color eyes but so similar. "Are you alright?" I ask. "Yeah, as okay as I can be from almost being mugged." "Where are your parents? It isn't safe around here alone." "For one you yourself are alone. Two he is getting me food. And as you saw I can handle myself." I can see that she was going to rant at me some more before a yell interrupts her. "BELLE!" I know that voice. She smiles and runs toward the voice and follow slowly to see if it's who I think it is. "Dad, want did you get?" The girl Belle asks excitedly. I see Fenris smile at her and give her the container I know holds soup from the tavern. "It's a soup, now why don't we go and find somewhere to eat okay?" She nods and happily follows Fenris to wherever they where going. I follow from a distance and see that they moved to the steps nearby to eat. I wait until they are done to shore myself and the girl scoffs at my sight, Fenris had a different look that I couldn't place. "Fenris you finally came back. With some child also?" I have no idea how he could have a child this old in the amount of time he hasn't been around. "Oh you know someone from the city? Wait your that weird guy from the alley" Belle says and I can see Fenris get angry. "Leave Hawke, and don't go near my daughter." He growls at me and grabs the girl's hand before dragging her away. I walk with them trying to get answers. “Fenris please, let's talk about this!" I plea and Belle digs her heels into the ground and her father stops. "Dad this is something you should clear up. Also if you keep walking he'll figure out where we live," Fenris listens to that and agrees to come to the mansion with me. I can see that he is holding back tears but his daughter doesn't notice our choose to mention it. When we get there I have the girl go with Orana so she won't hear us. “Fenris, why did you just leave? I have no idea what I did-" "Don't lie to me!"Fenris yells.

"What am I lying about?"  
"I heard you and Anders. You were with him behind my back?" Fenris had years running down his face, breaking my heart.  
"I didn't mean to hide it- it just happened,"I try to reason.  
"No it doesn't just happen, you knew full well. That night I found Belle and came back so that you could see her, to help start a family, but no. I come in and hear you talking about never wanting a kid, how Anders didn't want to be hidden anymore. I'm done, I just can't handle more heartache." With that Fenris walks away to one of the guest rooms. I go move to follow him but Belle steps in front of me. I see her eyes narrow at me before she tells me to stay away from him.  
Normally I wouldn't listen to a child but I saw that her arms glowed in the same way as Fenris' tattoos. She goes after her father and I hear the door close.

Belle  
I follow dad into the room we're staying in and by the time I get there he is in his angry mood. He dies this a lot where if he gets upset he'll hide it with anger.

I might have peeked and listened into the conversation they were having and I have to say that that other guy didn't look like the one to cheat on someone. However hee never denied it so I guess looks are not everything. I haven't seen him cry from someone before, sometimes he wakes up and starts crying but I'm sure it was just a bad dream, sane thing happens to me.  
"Hey dad do you want to go home?"  
"Yes but it's dangerous when it's dark out so we have to wait until morning."  
"Alright, I'm going to go wander around a bit so you should get some sleep okay? Also thank you for bringing me with you, the soup was the best!" I laugh and see dad smile a bit. With that I leave and see if there is anything I can mess with.  
After a bit of roaming, mainly through the basement, I find the library and that guy is talking with some dwarf.  
"So he finally came back huh? What's so bad about-!" I pounce on his back and not only freak the dwarf out but also that guy.  
"Hi! I'm Belle, and you are?" I giggle and try to sound innocent.  
"Do you have to do that?!" They both yell  
"Yes" "Well I'm Hawke and this is Varric,"

"Oh. I thought it would be something different." That was uninteresting... I walk off and hear them day that that was weird. I let out a small laugh and look around for anything else to play with.


	2. Chapter 2

After a few hours, and a broken sword thanks to Belle, both Fenris and her went to sleep. I felt extremely guilty for what I did too Fenris but it's not like I could change it. I'm just thankful that Anders made an appearance after they feel asleep.  
"I heard that you found Fenris." He starts and I nod to him. Although I see that his eyes narrow. "I hope he isn't staying here then"  
"Why would it matter? From the limited knowledge I could get from them they are living in the woods!"  
"I don't want you hanging around an ex! How do I know you won't go off with him?" "When did you get all worried about my faithfulness? Have I done anything to counter that?" “... you did leave him before for me. How do I not wonder if you will do the same to me?" Anders says in a whisper, crushing what is left of my heart after today. The only thing I could do is being Anders to my chest to sleep. Fenris The next day, very early in the morning,I wake Belle and we leave. I couldn't stay here anymore. Belle didn't complain and from what she tells me I can guess she doesn't care for them either. And by leaving so early we get to the road leading to the small cabin by mid morning. However when we got closer, smoke became visible in the sky. We both run toward the house hoping that it isn't there, that we could still salvage our things. We were not that lucky because when we got closer enough the blood red flames were already eating the small home. “why? I was certain we didn't leave the fireplace burning or the stove" Belle whispers. "I know...but how did this start then?" I try to think of any creatures that could have done this and the only one that came to mind was a dragon. Though that is unlikely because no one was in the home. "Do you think someone did this? I did see those strange people yesterday." Belle says and that brings a shiver if fear through me. Were they more slavers? I can never be sure if I killed Danarius because that could easily be done magically.

"It could have been a forest fire..." I reason, out at least try to.  
"Hate to busy that bubble but the fire clearly stated in the house. The flames haven't even touched the trees near us." That's true, even though I cut the surrounding trees so if a fire started the cabin would be safe for a bit longer, there were still some close to us that would have spread the flames. None off them were touched.

"Hey, those are those camping guys! They might know what happened!" Belle says excitedly and points to the people in the distance. She might not have known but I did, the armor and amount behind them said one thing to me and that was slavers. I grab Belle's hand and go to run, knowing that I couldn't take them all by myself. However she goes limp and I look to see that a made cast a spell to make her faint. I couldn't even protect myself before my world also goes blank.


End file.
